Moonlight Love
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Worried about Korra, Asami Follows her and find that the two have more incommon
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

Some of this is basic off of Life and Death

Yasuko Sato is alive

Asami was worried about Korra, for three days she would vanish then return without telling anyone. So Asami decided to follow her one evening during a full moon. Korra enters the forest just beyond the outskirts of Republic City, as Asami trail behind her using her power to stay silent and unseen, Korra seems to be a bit frightened by something. Korra stop in the middle of a small cleaning, Asami quickly duck behind a large boulder, peeking over her hiding place she saw Korra's ears twitch in her direction. Then Korra called out in a low voice. "Asami I know your there please come on out." Asami was surprise how did Korra know. Asami decided she would get answers and emerge from her hiding spot as she made her way over to Korra. Who turn to face her "Sami what are you doing here? It's not not safe out here."

"I'm worried about you Korra. You disappear for days without tell anyone." The sun began to fall and the moon slowly started to rise to take it place in the sky. "What's wrong Korra you can tell me."

"I can't." Said Korra sadly. "Why not?" Asked Asami softly taking another step closer. "Because then you'll be afraid of me and don't want to loose you especially you Asami." Said Korra looking at Asami with fear but also love in her eyes. The moonlight enter the clearing slowly approaching them. Korra got more jumping her body shaking. "You need to leave Asami now before it to late." Before Asami was able to ask the light reach them. Korra began to shake more violently falling to the ground beginning to transform before Asami's eyes.

"Korra!"

Fur began sprouting from Korra her clothes disappearing into her. Korra's hands and feet turn into paws with sharpe claws. Korra face was the worst to watch Asami almost cryed As Korra's face stretches into a muzzle, but Asami was relieved to see that Korra's eyes remained the same. There where Korra was stood was a giant black wolf. Then both of them heard something in the trees. Korra started to growled. Both of them look to see a sabertooth moose lion charging at them. Before Asami could use her powers Korra reacted first without hesitation she attacked sinking her teeth into the moose lion. It buck trying to throw Korra off but she threw it instead then Korra roared at it and the moose lion went back into the woods.

Korra then turn back to Asami. "I'm sorry Asami." Came Korra voice in her head. "I didn't want you see my other self a monster. I won't hurt you but I'll understand if you want me to stay aw-." Korra was cut off by Asami rushing over to her with blinding speed that she almost missed and throwing her arms around Korra's neck. "It alright Korra I understand why and I forgive you." Then Asami pulled away to look into Korra's eyes before saying. "And about you being a monster your no more a monster than me." Taking a deep breath Asami's eyes became red and two fangs appeared in her mouth. "Asami your a vampire?" Asked Korra in astonishment. "Yes a haft vampire on my mother side I won't hurt you, do you want to not see me again Korra?" Asked Asami I'm slightly playful voice. Korra look at Asami for a minute before giving her a small lick in the cheek before saying. "I always want you by me Asami I can't live without you." Asami lean in and kiss Korra's muzzle. "And I You my Korra let go to my home and get out of these moose lion woods." Both chuckled then went to Asami mansion where Korra curl in front of the fire with Asami laying against her rubbing Korra's head. They began talking about their lives in more detail now that bothe their secrets were out to each other. Korra learn that Asami could eat normal food and blood to survive. That vampires like her and her mom don't get burned by the sun. They both realize the samething about their kind they a born not made like some legends say.

Asami felt something like purring coming from Korra as she scratch behind her ears. "I didn't know wolfs could purr?" Said Asami jokingly. "Sorry it just feels good." Said Korra playfully. "I love it very enduring and cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip

In Asami's room in the morning

Korra look at Asami seeing a expression she couldn't read.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"I thought to be relieved not to keep secret anymore but I feel more than that I feel happy." Said Asami. "I'm glad to no longer hide what we are anymore to each other if your happy I'm happy." And She was for even though Korra was a werewolf and Asami a vampire it didn't matter for Korra to have Asami with her make life truly meaningful and have a true purpose. Then Asami's eyebrows pull together and amuse smile played on her face.

"Your waiting for running and screaming aren't you." Korra Said with also a amuse smile on her face as well. Asami gave a slight nod. "Hate to break it to you but your not as scary as you think you are. I love you more than I fear you." Korra Said casually. Asami stared at Korra for awhile before smiling again before saying. "You really shouldn't have said that." Then Asami growled that Korra haven't heard from her before Asami smile got wider showing her teeth and fangs. Asami's body shifted looking like she was ready to pounce like a cat her green eyes becoming her red vampire eyes. "You wouldn't." Said Korra try to sound playful then even with her werewolf powers Korra almost miss Asami attacked. Korra found herself airborne flying backwards then landed on her back in the middle of the bed with Asami on top of her gently pinning Korra's arms above her their faces inches from each other Asami bear her fangs. "You were saying my big bad wolf." Said Asami her red eyes filled with amusement.

"That your the only monster that terrified me to the bones." Said Korra in a submission voice. Asami smiled. "Better." "And that my heart utterly belongs to you." Finish Korra. Asami's face softened her red eyes were filled with love. She let go of Korra's wrist and sank down so that she laying completely on Korra bringing her face close their foreheads touching Asami eyes never leaving Korra. "Oh Korra you are my life now and forever." Korra stared at Asami then gently place her lips on Asami's. Asami responded as well placing her cold hands on Korra's warm face and Korra wrap her arms around her pulling Asami closer. "I been waiting all night to do this." Said Asami when they broke for air. "You beat me to it." Said Korra smilingly widely. Asami smiles back. "Feel bad for Mako. Can you imagine your two formal girlfriends are now together?"

Korra gave a small laugh. "Poor Mako don't get me wrong I still care for him and I know you do as well. How ever I'm just going to say it. His lost our gain." Asami chuckled as well. "Definitely our gain now no more talk." With that they began to make out again. How ever when Asami began to kiss down Korra's neck she stop. Korra knew why. "My neck is yours as is my life." Asami look up at Korra to see complete trust and love in her eyes. After a little hesitations Asami shank her fangs into Korra neck.


End file.
